Among the more economically serious plant parasites are nematodes, which are roundworms, comprising as many as 10,000 species, of which at least 150 are known to adversely affect plant life. Plant parasitic nematodes have been known since about the year 1750. Most of the nematodes which cause crop damage do so by feeding on plant roots, and therefore are found primarily in the upper few inches of soil in the roots or in close proximity to the roots. Nematode feeding causes hypertrophy or gall formation, and the evidence of heavy infestation is plant stunting, pale foliage, wilting, and even plant death in extreme cases.
Virtually all of the world's crops and ornamental plants can be attacked by parasitic nematodes. Important destructive nematode species include the root knot nematodes which are hosted by tomatoes, alfalfa, cotton, corn, potatoes, citrus and many other crops, the golden nematode of potatoes, the sugar beet cyst nematode and the citrus nematode. These, and few other species, are described in "The Soil Pest Complex", Agricultural and Food Chemistry, Vol. 3, pages 202-205 (1955). Also described therein is a further complication resulting from nematode infestation, namely a lowered resistance to the effects of plant attack by bacteria and pathogenic soil fungi.
Except for small volumes of soil which can be sterilized, it has not been found possible to eliminate nematodes. Parasite populations can, however, be kept at levels which economically permit agricultural operations by soil fumigation, crop rotation using non-hosting plant varieties, and (to a much lesser extent) the development of plants which are resistant to infestation. In many instances, control of nematodes is achieved only by combinations of these techniques, and most control programs have proven quite costly.
Another serious problem in agriculture is the attack of plants by pathogenic microorganisms, particularly fungi. Such pathogens are normally controlled by fumigation, prior to crop planting, using broad spectrum biocides, many of which are no longer regarded as environmentally safe. Certain narrow spectrum fungicides are available, but are extremely expensive and lose effectiveness against successive generations of fungi, due to genetic adaptability.
The process of soil fumigation requires the movement of gaseous chemicals through the soil which is treated, and the readily apparent necessity for a sufficient concentration of gas at a given temperature and pressure condition to be lethal to the pest which would be controlled. Volatility of the chemical agent is critical to successful fumigation, since a very volatile substance will disperse too readily and not develop an effective concentration except for locations very close to the point of introduction to the soil. Substances having a very low volatility are also undesirable, since they will not disperse in the soil, and will be effective only at locations near the point of introduction.
Since fumigants typically are effective against a pest only during specific phases in the life cycle of the pest, some measures must be taken to ensure that the fumigant is present during the proper phases. This requirement normally has been met by either applying highly persistent chemicals, applying large enough doses of the chemicals so that the normal decomposition, leaching, volatilization, and other processes will have a lesser effect upon pesticide concentration in the treated environment, or, for highly volatile chemicals, enclosing the treated area (such as by covering soils) for sufficient time to achieve control of the pest. Unfortunately, most of the persistent chemicals are now environmentally undesirable and the noted application methods are sometimes prohibitivel expensive.
Carbon disulfide is the first reported soil fumigant, used in Europe during the 1870's to control the sugar beet nematode. This agent is commercially impractical, however, since very large quantities must be applied, due to its high volatility. Further, the material is quite flammable, reportedly being ignited even by static electricity resulting from pouring the material out of drums.. In addition, carbon disulfide possesses a very objectionable odor, and its vapors are toxic to humans. When sold for fumigant use, the carbon disulfide is normally mixed with an inert fire retarding compound, such as carbon tetrachloride, and occasionally also with another fumigant. Typically, these compositions do not contain over about 20 percent by weight of carbon disulfide.
In addition to soil uses, carbon disulfide has been proven effective in the fumigation of commodities, as an insecticide, as a rodenticide, and for controlling certain weeds.
The chemistry of thiocarbonic acids and salts has been studied in some detail, as indicated in the papers by O'Donoghue and Kahan, Journal of the Chemical Society, Vol. 89 (II), pages 1812-1818 (1906); Yeoman, Journal of the Chemical Society, Vol. 119, pages 38-54 (1921); and Mills and Robinson, Journal of the Chemical Society, Vol. 1928 (II), pages 2326-2332 (1928). According to O'Donoghue and Kahan, derivatives of thiocarbonic acid were prepared by Berzelius, who reacted aqueous solutions of hydrosulfides with carbon disulfide, the reactions occurring as in (1): EQU 2 KHS+CS.sub.2 .fwdarw.K.sub.2 CS.sub.3 +H.sub.2 S (1)
giving unstable solutions which yielded unstable crystalline salts.
Other thiocarbonates were prepared and further characterized by O'Donoghue and Kahan. Their paper, at page 1818, reports the formation of ammonium thiocarbonate by reacting liquid ammonia with cold alcoholic thiocarbonic acid, prepared by dropping a solution of "calcium thiocarbonate" into concentrated hydrochloric acid. The "calcium thiocarbonate" utilized by the authors is described as a double salt, including the calcium cation in combination with both hydroxide and trithiocarbonate anions.
The noted paper by Yeoman reports the further study of thiocarbonates (called trithiocarbonates therein) and also reports the preparation and properties of perthiocarbonates (or tetrathiocarbonates), derivatives of tetrathiocarbonic acid, H.sub.2 CS.sub.4 Yeoman prepared ammonium trithiocarbonate by saturating an alcoholic ammonia solution with hydrogen sulfide, and then adding carbon disulfide; dry ether was added to precipitate the product salt. Ammonium perthiocarbonate was prepared in a similar manner, except that after reacting the ammonia and hydrogen sulfide, elemental sulfur was added to form the disulfide, (NH.sub.4).sub.2 S.sub.2 ; adding carbon disulfide immediately precipitated the product.
Yeoman states that "solutions of both ammonium trithiocarbonate and perthiocarbonate are very unstable" due to both decomposition to form thiocyanate as a product, and to "complete dissociation into ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, and carbon disulfide."
Considerable explanation is provided concerning the stability of thiocarbonates, as exemplified by sodium trithiocarbonate and perthiocarbonate. Sodium trithiocarbonate solutions in water are said to remain stable only if oxygen and carbon dioxide are "rigidly excluded"; the presence of oxygen causes decomposition to form carbon disulfide and thiosulfates, while carbon dioxide decomposes the solution to give a carbonate and carbon disulfide. Similarly, solutions of sodium perthiocarbonate are reported to be stable for a considerable time in the absence of oxygen, the presence of air causing decomposition into thiosulfate and carbon disulfide, while carbon dioxide decomposes the compound to form a carbonate, elemental sulfur, carbon disulfide, and hydrogen sulfide. The potassium thiocarbonates behave similarly, according to Yeoman.
Yeoman also attempted to prepare and characterize the stability of thiocarbonate salts of four of the alkaline earth metals. Yeoman was unable to prepare a "pure" calcium tri- or tetrathiocarbonate, but observed that the double salt of calcium trithiocarbonate that he prepared was more stable (probably because it was less hygroscopic) than the sodium or potassium thiocarbonates. The barium tetrathiocarbonate could not be isolated, although Yeoman believed that it existed in solution. Barium trithiocarbonate was found to be stable, although it was alleged to behave like sodium trithiocarbonate when dissolved in water. The preparation of aqueous solutions of the triand tetrathiocarbonate of magnesium and strontium was alleged, but the magnesium thiocarbonates were not characterized. However, the stability of none of the magnesium or strontium salts or solutions was determined.
The previously noted paper by Mills and Robinson shows the preparation of ammonium thiocarbonate by digesting ammonium pentasulfide (obtained by suspending sulfur in aqueous ammonia, then saturating with hydrogen sulfide) with carbon disulfide. A crystalline residue from this digestion was found to be ammonium perthiocarbonate. These authors prepared a "better" ammonium perthiocarbonate product, however, by extracting the ammonium pentasulfide with carbon disulfide in a Soxhlet apparatus.